


I'm always here

by Regina_amans_20



Series: I'm always here [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Justin hammer (mentioned) - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Obadiah Stane (Mentioned) - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Stephen gives him one, Tony Needs a Hug, salty Stephen strange?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_amans_20/pseuds/Regina_amans_20
Summary: Tony needs a hug and Stephen gives him one
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: I'm always here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I'm always here

He was running as fast as his legs would take him it felt like his lungs were about to explode "Tony?". He didn't want to believe it Justin wouldn't do that to him he couldn't believe it. "Tony!" at his name being said Tony's head snapped up to see Stephen standing there. Tony didn't realis that he had stopped running and that he was leaning agents a tree in some park. 

"Are you alright" Stephen asked Tony wanted to say that he was fine not wanting to burden Stephen with his problems but he knew Stephen wouldn't believe him in his current state. So instead he pulled Stephen into a hug who returned to hug as Tony began to sob. He cried until his voice was horse and until his his body couldn't produce tears. They embraced each other for a while "Tony what's wrong?" Stephen asked with a a soft but concerned tone.

"You know how me and Justin are going out" Stephen nodded "I-I..over heard him say that...he was only dating me was because Obadiah was paying him to" Tony said sadly burying his head in Stephen's shoulder. Stephen rubbed soothing circles on Tony's back not knowing what to do after hearing that. The thing is when Tony falls for someone he falls for them hard and gives them his hart. Stephen couldn't figure out why someone would do the to Tony. Who yes can be a bit of a pain in the neck at first but he was also kind in his own way, intelligent and beautiful and so much more. Somehow Hammer had gotten Tony to fall for him how he did that Stephen would never know.

Stephen had know for a while that he was attracted to Tony but never told him afraid that it would ruin his friendship with him. "I'm sorry for dumping this on you" Tony said with a horse voice while he whipped way his tears "It's fine I'm always here if you need to talk" Stephen says brushing his hand through Tonys hair. "Would you like to stay at my house for the night?" Stephen asked to which Tony nodded so Stephen stud up helping Tony up and lead him to his house


End file.
